rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Realmspace
Realmspace was the term used to describe the Torilian system and its surrounding environs. To those on the surface of Toril, Realmspace was called the Sea of Night. Contained within a crystal sphere, Realmspace consisted of wildspace (empty vacuum), a sun, eight planetoids, and their satellites. Realmspace is located within the Prime Material Plane. The Solar System The Sun A single star radiated a comfortable amount of warmth throughout Realmspace. It was particularly susceptible to solar flares, which erupted almost continually. Anadia One of the Dawn Heralds, this small, amber-and-green-colored planet was closest to the sun and mostly populated by halflings and umber hulks. It was covered in canyons that dwarfed the Great Rift, and the equatorial regions were unlivable because of the sun's proximity. Coliar Coliar was a gas giant mostly populated with avian life-forms and other flying creatures. A few "islands" of water and earth revolved around the planet's core. Elminster was said to own a resort on one of these islands. The planet was covered with clouds and appeared as a gray-white sphere from Toril. It was considered one of the Dawn Heralds. Toril The third planet in the system was the most populated, teeming with life, with about 60% water, with creatures living in the air, on the land, and under the water. This planet was formerly known as Abeir-Toril. Selûne Selûne was Toril's only natural satellite. It orbited about 20,000 miles (32,000 kilometers) from Toril. Only one side of it ever faced the planet; the other side was called the "dark side", yet it was not always dark. This was where most activity took place. It was named after one of Toril's native deities. Trailing in the orbit of this satellite were the Tears of Selûne. Karpri The first of the Five Wanderers, Karpri, the fourth planet in the system, was an oceanic world. It was an absolutely beautiful place to behold from wildspace. From Toril it appeared as a large star but as a sapphire ball with white caps when viewed by magical means. The poles were covered in pack ice hundreds of miles thick and stalked by deadly cold-loving predators, while floating on the equator's waters could be found seaweed, which at some points could support up to five tons of weight but were also home to massive, dangerous insects. The waters of the world were inhabited by aquatic elves and predacious sea life, making this planet as dangerous as it was beautiful. Chandos The next of the Five Wanderers, Chandos was another oceanic world. Its seas contained lumps of rock that, when piled high enough, created highly unstable islands. Those living on these islands were the human, dwarven, and orcish descendants from a pair of spelljammers that crash-landed here long ago. Over time, they lost their technologies and developed an enmity for each other, forgetting their pasts and becoming primitive. From Toril, this planet appeared as a greenish-brown smudge, which changed over time. Glyth The third of the Five Wanderers was a gray planet that had a beautiful ring and three satellites observable from Toril. In truth, Glyth was a harsh, ringed planet that had been occupied by the dreaded illithid for about a century. Plant life was continually burned by the harsh atmosphere or by the mind flayers to prevent their humanoid cattle hiding from them. A remarkably pure, edible gelatin "water" could be found in the place of seas, and while the planet still had ice caps as normal, nothing lived there. Most activity occured underground. As well as the planet's rings, Glyth was orbited by three satellites. One, known as Haven, was a hollowed out asteroid and treated as neutral ground for the different mind flayer factions. Another, Mingabwe, was a trading port for non-illithids. Orbiting Mingabwe was Polluter, an unmapped asteroid. A group of over 300 mercenaries from the Code Helm resided here conducting raids against illithids in the system. Garden Garden was not actually a planet. It was a series of earthy-masses connected together by a massive plant. Non-sentient life-forms created a balanced ecosystem with the many varieties of plant life growing here, but otherwise it was populated by pirates. Garden was also orbited by twelve satellites. Garden could rarely be seen from Toril, but when it was spotted, it appeared as a tiny green speck. H'Catha The last of Toril's Five Wanderers, H'Catha, appeared as a crystalline glimmer of white. Consisting of a flat disc of 300-mile thick water with a single mountain in the center, close-up, this world looked like a giant wagon wheel, with the Spindle (the mountain) always pointing directly at the sun. Near the base of the mountain, six ports, each owned by a different type of beholder accepted spelljamming traffic from other beholders, (not ones who lived on H'Catha, as that would provoke a war,) and a mysterious humanoid race. Other species were only allowed to land if they had goods to trade and left as soon as they were done. The world was orbited by two satellites, Turnbetl and Lumbe. Spelljamming places in Realmspace * Dragon Rock a spearhead shaped asteroid in the Tears of Selûne. * Kapri Station a ring of, fused together, Elven Man-O-War ships orbiting Kapri. * Rock of Bral (optionally), in the Tears of Selûne. * Stardock, an abandoned illithid port * Yeomen's Loft, the capital of Netherese spelljamming activities during the Arcane Age * Nimbral an island on the world of Abeir-Toril. Organisations operating in Realmspace * The Shou Fleet * The Imperial Elven Fleet Places of Interest ; Dragon Rock in Toril's Tears of Selûne Inhabitants of Realmspace ; Imperial Elven Navy ; Mages' Guilds of Dragon Rock ; Neogi in Realmspace ; Scro in Realmspace ; The Shou Fleet Lucky Victory — Royal Eagle — Windsong Equipment of Realmspace Anadian Flintlock — Lizardman Gliders — Smokepowder Bolt Ships of Realmspace Netherese Spelljamming Enclave — Raker — Striker